The Murder
by Reine Keri
Summary: When Tea is murdered, Yugi wants nothing more than to avenge her, and find the person who killed her. But he soon learns that this person is closer to him than he thought. With this information and his emotions already on the edge, will he be able to find
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What have I done?" He asked himself, backing away from the body, as he let the knife fall from his hands. "How did I do this?"  
  
Then, without another thought, he ran out of the house, not once looking back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mornin Yugi!" Joey said, as he entered the classroom.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Yugi replied.  
  
Tristan ran in. "YOU GUYS! Did you hear? Some girl in our class was murdered!"  
  
Yugi and Joey fell silent.  
  
"W-who?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tristan replied. "But they're going to tell us soon."  
  
Mr. Okata walked into the room and cleared his throat. "May I have your attention please? Last night one of your fellow students, Tea Gardener was murdered. There will be a memorial service Tuesday night. All those who are willing to attend may. That is all." And he left the room.  
  
^Hates telling sad stuff, reason he didn't stay long^  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan looked at each other.  
  
"Tea. . . was murdered?" Yugi asked. He felt faint, and grabbed onto the edge of a desk to hold himself up.  
  
"T-this has to be a joke. . " Joey said, sitting down.   
  
"Tea? But, who would have murdered. . . .Tea?" Tristan asked.  
  
Yugi fainted.  
  
"YUGI!" Joey cried. "Tristan, help me get Yugi to the Nurse's office."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh?" Yugi woke up and rubbed his head. "W-what happened? Joey? Tristan?" He laughed. "I had the wierdest dream! I dreamt that Tea was murdered! Jeez, I wonder how THAT got into my----It wasn't a dream was it?"  
  
Joey shook his head, and Tristan looked away.  
  
Yugi sighed. He suddenly felt faint again.  
  
The nurse entered. She said quietly, "If you three would like to leave, you can. You have all had a very hard day, considering what happened to your friend."  
  
"Thanks," Yugi said gratefully. 'I don't think I'd be able to spend the rest of the day here anyway.'  
  
The three friends walked to Yugi's house.  
  
"Dya want us to stay Yugi?" Tristan asked. He knew that Yugi and Tea had been friends for, well, as long they could remember.   
  
"No, that's ok," Yugi said. He just wanted some time alone for now.  
  
"Ok," Tristan said.  
  
"If ya need anything, Buddy, just call me," Joey said.   
  
"Thanks, Joey," Yugi said. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye Yugi."  
  
"See ya Yug."  
  
Yugi closed the door, and leaned against it, letting the tears that he had held in fall.   
  
"Tea. . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whadya think? If I get reviews, I'll continue. ^^  
  
Please include ideas in your reviews! I need some help coming up with the murderer and stuff.  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.   
  
Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that so many people are interested in this fic. ^^ So, I'll continue. Don't wanna keep you guys in suspense ^_~  
  
Thanx for the ideas!! Now I have an idea as to where this is going. . .at least part of it. I still don't know who the culprit will be. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi? Dinner is ready," Mr. Mouto said, knocking on his grandson's bedroom door.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Yugi said from in his room.  
  
"All right. . . "  
  
Yugi had been in his room ever since he had gotten home from school. He had been listening to the radio, and staring at the ceiling, thinking about Tea. He had been thinking for about six hours, and still could not come up with a reason why Tea was murdered. It just made no sense. Everyone liked Tea, as far as he knew.   
  
"Yugi? Yugi what's the matter?"   
  
Yami had been asking Yugi that for the past six hours also, but Yugi had tuned him out. He just didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even Yami.  
  
"Yugi. For the last time, what is bothering you? Please tell me," Yami repeated.   
  
Yugi sighed. He might as well tell Yami.   
  
"Tea was murdered," He said bluntly.   
  
Yami was silent for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey Yugi," Joey said the next day at school. "I'm suprised that you're at school today."  
  
"Yeah, well I figured I shouldn't just put my whole life on hold. It's not like I can change anything," Yugi said.   
  
"True."  
  
"Yugi?" Kiaba asked.   
  
"Kiaba? What?" Yugi asked, thinking 'I do NOT wanna put up with him today. . .'  
  
"I'm. . umm. . sorry. . .about Tea, I mean. It was awful what happened." Contrary to popular belief, Kiaba DID have a heart, and had actually kind of liked Tea. "If there's anything I can do. . . . just let me know."  
  
"Thanks, Kiaba," Yugi said. 'Wow, I never thought that he could be a nice guy.'  
  
"Same to you. . . " Kiaba said to Joey, then sat down.  
  
"Hey guys," Tristan said, entering the classroom as the bell rang.  
  
"Hi Tristan," Yugi replied.  
  
"What took you so long?" Joey asked.  
  
"Just had to take care of some. . .business," Tristan said.  
  
"Class? Let's get seated so that I can teach please. . ."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"YUGI!"   
  
It was after school, and Yugi, Joey and Tristan were hanging around their school, since they couldn't think of anything better to do.  
  
Yugi turned around and saw Duke, Mai and Serenity.  
  
"Hey Serenity," Tristan said.  
  
"Sis, what are you doing here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yugi!" Mai said, running up to him. "I was watching the news last night and I heard what happened! I tried calling, but your grandfather said that you wouldn't talk to anyone. . . I'm so sorry!"  
  
Yugi managed a weak smile. "It's ok, Mai. . "  
  
"And when Mai heard what happened, she called me," Serenity said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME JOEY?"  
  
"Sorry. . .I just didn't want you to get upset too," Joey replied.  
  
"Oh. . . "  
  
"I also heard about Tea. . . Yugi I'm so sorry," Duke said.  
  
"Listen, Serenity and I were talking," Mai started.  
  
"And we thought that maybe, if we all teamed up," Serenity said.  
  
"That maybe we could all find Tea's murderer!" Mai finished.  
  
Yugi looked up. He had been looking at the ground. The others could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
"You mean it?" He asked.  
  
"Of course!" Serenity cried.  
  
"Great idea!" Joey said, smiling.  
  
"I don't know, you guys. . " Tristan said. "The police couldn't find anything out. . ."  
  
Mai glared at Tristan. "What, you don't even want to TRY?"  
  
"Well, of course I want to---"  
  
"GREAT! Then how about we go to the police station now?" Mai asked.  
  
"Sure," Yugi said, smiling. He couldn't believe it! They were actually going to avenge Tea, and make her murderer pay.  
  
"If you guys are going to do that, I insist that I help," Kiaba said, walking up to them.  
  
"Kiaba?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Don't ask any questions, just let me help," Kiaba said.  
  
"All right," Yugi said.  
  
"We need all the help we can get," Mai enthused. She was very determined. Someone had taken the life of one of her friends, and for that they would pay!  
  
'Too bad Bakura's in England' Joey thought. 'He could have helped us. . '  
  
"So, we're going to the police station?" Kiaba asked.  
  
"Yeah," Mai said.  
  
"All right then," Kiaba took out his cell phone, pushed a few buttons and said, "I need my limo."  
  
In seconds, there was a long black limo in front of the group.  
  
If they hadn't been ready to go look for Tea's murderer, they all would have been more excited about riding in a limo, but everyone just entered it like it was any other car.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Can I help you?" A grumpy-looking police officer asked.   
  
"Yes, we'd like to see the report about the murder of Tea Gardner," Mai said.  
  
He gave them a funny look. "Why do you kids want to see that?"  
  
"Because we're going to try to solve the murder!" Serenity said.  
  
The police officer just looked at them.   
  
"Well? Can we see them or not?" Mai asked.  
  
He took a deep breath. "I'm guessing that you're friends of Te--the late Tea Gardner?"  
  
"Yes," Serenity said.  
  
"Listen, I don't think you want to see that report. . ."  
  
"PLEASE," Yugi said, almost in tears. "We need to see it."  
  
"All right, but don't say I didn't warn ya," The officer said. As he walked them down a long hall he said, "By the way, I'm Officer Thomas Brown, in case you need me or anything."  
  
A young police officer ran out of a nearby room. "OFFICER BROWN! OFFICER BROWN! THE LABS GOT THAT---oh, sorry, didn't mean to interupt you or anything. . . "  
  
"That's all right, go on, Kojii," Officer Brown said.   
  
"The lab finished checking those samples that you recovered from the scene of that murder," Kojii said.  
  
"Good," Officer Brown replied. "Oh, kids, this is my assistant Kojii Yokohama."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kojii said, smiling at the bunch of friends.  
  
After the rest of them had introduced themselves, and Kojii left, they finally got into the records room.  
  
Officer Brown pulled out a portfolio that looked brand new, but was filled with papers. He sighed again. "Now you're all SURE that you want to see this?"  
  
"Yes," They all said at the same time.   
  
Officer Brown just threw the portfolio on the table.  
  
The others just looked at it for a couple minutes, then Yugi got up the courage to pick it up. He took a deep breath then opened the file. His eyes opened wide, and he covered his mouth with his hand, and then ran out of the room, and out of the police station.  
  
"What the--" Joey started, until he saw the picture that Yugi had thrown on the floor. Joey's face paled, and he was silent.  
  
The others looked over at it too, and Kiaba picked it up.  
  
"Oh my---" Mai said, tears rolling down her face.  
  
The face of the person. . .who was supposed to be Tea. . .was completely deformed. Nothing was visible, it was all just a mess of blood and body tissue.  
  
Officer Brown sighed, yet again, and sadly looked at them. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"  
  
"N-no, it's-it's ok. . " Joey said, when he found his voice.  
  
"Yugi," Mai said.  
  
The others seemed to have forgotten, and their eyes opened wide when Mai said that.  
  
Kiaba gave the picture to Officer Brown as the others ran out of the room.  
  
"We'll be back," He promised, then ran out, too.  
  
~~~~  
  
They found Yugi at the beach. He was on his knees in the water, just looking down at it. Even from a distance, they could tell he was crying.  
  
"Yugi!" Joey said, kneeling down to look at him.  
  
"It-it's not fair!" Yugi cried, sobbing. "It's bad enough that Tea was murdered. . . but they couldn't even leave her FACE alone? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa. *deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep breath* Jeez, while I was writing this chapter I think I was holding my breath the whole time. . . .ACH! IT'S SO SAD THOUGH!!! But hopefully the reviewers liked it!!  
  
Sorry if it's kinda short!! I'm proof-reading it, and I think I might have made it a lil short. . but I'll try n do better next chappie!! Now I think I know what's gonna happen!! YAY!! So, stay tuned for the next installment of :  
  
THE MURDER!  
  
Review please!!  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO!  
  
Thanx for the reviews!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After they had gotten Yugi home, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Kaiba and Tristan left, but Joey refused to leave.   
  
"After all Yugi has been through he needs someone to keep him company," He said. "I'm not gonna leave him alone."  
  
After a few hours, Joey started to get bored. (Yugi was asleep, as he had been ever since he got home.) So Joey started reading a magazine. As he got bored with that, he decided to play Yugi's hand-held solitaire, but couldn't find it. After looking in the drawer on Yugi's nightstand, Joey sighed, deciding he might as well leave. He got his coat and walked out into the dark.   
  
"Must be about midnight," Joey said. "I should have looked at the clock before I left Yugi's."  
  
After walking down the street, Joey was starting to get a little frightened. "Jeez. . . it's so dark. . . Oh well. It's only nighttime. It's not like anyone is gonna jump out at me with a gun or anything. . . I hope. . ."  
  
Joey was so caught up with how afraid of the dark he was, that he didn't notice something in front of him, and he tripped over it.   
  
"Ouch. . what the hell. . " Joey got up and turned around. He looked at what he had tripped over, but couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"They really should put some street lights up," Joey mumbled, as he pressed the light button on his watch. When he saw what it was, he screamed, and backed away. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, short chappie I know. . BUT THE SUSPENSE!!! ^^ I'll update ASAP!!  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


	4. Chapter 4

"Joey?" Solomon Moutou cried, running towards him, in his pajamas. "I heard something. . " He looked down and saw what Joey was screaming at. It was the dead body of Mai Valentine.  
  
"Oh my. . . " Solomon said, his eyes open wide.  
  
Within minutes, a police car pulled up, and Thomas Brown walked out of the drivers side. "What's going on here?"  
  
"It's---it's. . Mai. ." Joey stuttered.  
  
Officer Brown looked down, and seeing the body he sighed. Then he looked at it closer, sure he had seen the person somewhere before. . . "Well, I'll be. . it's one of the people that came in about that Tea Gardner!"  
  
"I was there, too," Joey said. "Along with some of our other friends. . "  
  
"Jeez, it's like someone is targeting you kids," Officer Brown said, shaking his head.   
  
Joey shivered. He was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know. . . another short chappie. V.V Sorry bout that!! I promise the next ones will be GIGANTIC! MILLIONS OF PAGES LONG!! ^^ Cyaz!!  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ^_~ Don't own it! Also, I realize that I forgot the disclaimer on chapter 4. . sorry bout that!  
  
Yay!! 20 reviews! ^^   
  
~~  
  
They had decided to have Tea and Mai's funerals at the same time, so that they would only have to go to ONE funeral, instead of two.   
  
"I don't believe it. . ." Serenity said, as tears fell down her face. "Why did they take Mai, too?"  
  
"It's all right, Serenity," Joey said, giving her a hug. "We're gonna find out who did this. And they're gonna pay."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Gardner walked up to Yugi, Joey, and Serenity.   
  
"We're really glad you could come," Mrs. Gardner said, her eyes red from crying.  
  
"We know it would have meant a lot to Tea," Mr. Gardner said, his eyes red, also.  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears, which he held in. 'I miss you Tea. . . '  
  
~~  
  
The funeral was, like all funerals are, sad. Everyone talked about Tea and Mai, and how they were such wonderful people. The whole time, Yugi just wanted to get out of there. He was sick of hearing how 'unfortunate' it was that they died, and how they 'wished that they could do something.'   
  
'THEN DO IT ALREADY!' Yugi was yelling inside. 'I don't see you doing anything about it.'  
  
Finally, the ceremony which had seemed to take days, ended.   
  
"It's about time," Yugi muttered to himself.  
  
"What Yug?" Joey asked, glancing at his friend.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
~~  
  
About two hours after the funeral, at around 7:00, Yugi got a phone call from Tea's mother, who begged him to help her go through Tea's things. Yugi reluctantly accepted, after thinking about how hard it would be on Mrs. Gardner to go through everything herself.  
  
As Yugi walked to Tea's house, he started thinking about everything that had been happening lately. . Tea dying. . Mai dying. . it was almost too much to bear. But Yugi had to stay strong. He couldn't give up. . but sometimes it was so hard. . He took a deep breath as he arrived at Tea's house.   
  
Right when he went in, Mrs. Gardner gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much Yugi."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Yugi had never really been in Tea's room, since he and Tea were usually at the game shop with Joey and Tristan.   
  
"All right. . this is her room. . " Mrs. Gardner said, tearing up.  
  
"Do you. . want me to look through everything?" Yugi asked, wondering why the hell he was volounteering to do it.  
  
"Oh, would you Yugi?" She asked, hopefully. "It's just so hard for me. . to . . to look into Tea's room, and think. . She's never coming back. My baby is . . " She started sobbing.  
  
Enter Mr. Gardner  
  
"She'll be all right," Mr.Gardner said to Yugi. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. Otherwise, you can just . . throw everything away I guess. . ." He sighed, and Yugi could see tears in his eyes too.  
  
"Take. . take anything you want," Mrs. Gardner said, as her husband led her into the living room.  
  
'Great. . now I'm stuck here. . .this is just going to remind me more of Tea. . '  
  
Yugi quickly started throwing things into a black garbage bag, which he assumed was for that purpose.   
  
As Yugi cleared off Tea's dresser, he noticed a photo album. He opened it, and saw in it a bunch of pictures of himelf, Joey, Tristan, and the other friends that Tea had aqquired over the years. Yugi's eyes filled with tears, as he saw a picture of Tea and himself, engaged in a food fight. That had been fun. It had all started when Joey 'accidently' spilled some soda on Tristan. Then Tristan threw a glob of jello at him, but Joey ducked, and it hit Tea. By then, Yugi had thrown an apple at Joey's head, which had hit him, of course. Afterwards, they did have to clean up the mess, but the food fight had been so much fun that no one really minded.  
  
"Tea. . ."  
  
Wanting to at least try to get his mind off of Tea, which was going to be hard, since he was in her bedroom, Yugi turned on the radio. The song playing was White Flag by Dido.   
  
/I will go down with this ship. I won't put my hands up, and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love. And always will be./  
  
Yugi thought about those words. .was HE in love with Tea? As he continued to empty her room, his thoughts kept drifting back to the lyrics of that song. .   
  
"Well, I know one thing. I'm NOT going to surrender. I'm gonna find out who did this," Yugi said, determined. He failed to notice, however, that there was a dark figure outside Tea's window, that was watching him, and had been since he got there.  
  
"He's going to be my biggest threat," The 'dark figure' said to himself. "I have to get rid of him. Soon."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
K, so maybe this wasn't a HUGE chapter. . but it's good enough, right? ^^; Sorry that all of these chapters are so short. . .but I always seem to run out of ideas ^^;  
  
And the reason Yugi didn't really wanna go through all of Tea's stuff was because he didn't want to think about Tea, because thinking about her made him sad. Not cuz he has better things to do or anything.   
  
I'll update again, when I get the chance. Actually, I stayed home 2day from school, so I might update again later today. Anyways, PLEASE review!  
  
Thank ya  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
  
~~  
  
YAAAAAAAY!! *jumps around squealing* Now I have 25 reviews!!  
  
K, 2 things: 1: I'm gonna start updating all my fics weekly or every other week, so BE HAPPY!! ^_~   
  
2: If you can't seem to find a lot of anime music, or music in general that you like, check out live365.com! It's an awesome site! There's all kinds of music there! My username is Chibi_Anime_Kokoro, just so that anyone who checks out the site knows ^_~ really, tho, it's awesome!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
At around ten o'clock, Yugi was finally finished cleaning out Tea's room. He sighed, as he turned off the light.  
  
Of course, Yugi had found a ton of stuff he had wanted to keep, but he limited himself to only the photo album he found, a stuffed animal that Tea had had since she was 4, and a couple of her CDs. He had also taken a few other micelanous (sp?) things as well.  
  
Yugi walked into the living room, where he saw Mr. Gardner watching TV. He figured that Mrs. Gardner had gone to sleep.  
  
"I finished," Yugi said.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Yugi," Mr Gardner said. "You don't know how much of a help you've been."  
  
"You're welcome," Yugi said, managing a smile.  
  
Yugi walked outside into the dark. He shivered, as the cold night air hit him.  
  
"This must have been how Joey felt when he found Mai," Yugi said, aloud.  
  
"I'll bet it was."  
  
Yugi turned around quickly. "Who's there?"  
  
"What's wrong, Yugi? You don't recognize my voice?"  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"You should know. I want from you what I've taken from Mai and Tea. Your life."  
  
Yugi started running. He didn't know where. He just kept running until he arrived at the park. He ran into the woods, then stopped. He gasped for breath.  
  
He heard a laugh.  
  
"Yugi. . you should know by now. You can't escape me. No one can."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Yugi yelled.   
  
"Poor little Yugi. . we're in the forest. . where no one will hear you scream."  
  
"WHY DID YOU KILL TEA AND MAI?" Yugi yelled again.  
  
"I already told you. Their lives."  
  
"BUT WHY?" Yugi asked again, desperatly.   
  
"They're for my collection."  
  
"YOU'RE SICK!" Yugi screamed. "KILLING PEOPLE JUST FOR A HOBBY?"  
  
"Oh, but it's not just a hobby. It's my job."  
  
"What?" Yugi asked, himself this time, not the person in the shadows.  
  
The voice laughed again.  
  
"It's so fun to see people right before they die. . . the look on their faces. . it's almost like another present in itself. Not only do I get the satisfaction of killing someone, I get to see how terrified they are before I do it."  
  
Yugi glared at the trees. "I MAY NOT KNOW WHO OR WHERE YOU ARE, BUT I DO KNOW THAT I WON"T LET YOU KILL ME!"  
  
And Yugi took out his, or Tea's rather, flashlight, and aimed it around the trees, until it rested upon a figure.  
  
"It figures," Yugi muttered. The person was wearing a mask.   
  
Yugi ran over to the person, to try and take the mask off, but he didn't see the knife that the man held. He didn't see him take it out from behind. He only felt the searing pain in his stomach. He doubled over, gasping.  
  
"You should know not to mess with people like me," The figure standing above Yugi said. "And since I don't want you to just die in the forest, you're coming with me."  
  
"Wh-what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I SAID you're going to come with me. . .to the docks."  
  
While the person was carrying him off, Yugi pretended to have fainted, and the person loosened his grip on Yugi. This was the moment he had waited for. With the amount of pain he was in, Yugi had one chance, and one chance only to do this and do it right. Yugi reached into his pocket,and pulled out pepper spray. He quickly aimed it at the killer's face, and pressed the spray button.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The man cried in pain. He dropped Yugi and put his hands up to his eyes. He continued yelling, and cursing Yugi.  
  
That was when Yugi fainted.  
  
~~  
  
"Kid? Hey, kid, are you okay?"  
  
Yugi woke up in a hospital room.  
  
"Where am I?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You're in the hospital son," Said Officer Thomas. He smiled at the young boy. And thanks to you--"  
  
"THE KILLER!" Yugi exclaimed. "Sir, I know who it is!"  
  
Yugi recalled to right before he had fainted. The killer had taken his mask off, and was still clawing at his eyes, but Yugi had caught a glimpse of the face, even in the dark, he knew that person. . . .   
  
"It was . . . Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Yepp. We knew that much. The guy was screaming in agony, thanks to that pepper spray," Officer Thomas said, chuckling. "Anyway, as soon as you get out of the hospital, we'd like to give you a reward. As a token of our thanks."  
  
"Really? Thank you!" Yugi said.  
  
"You're very welcome," the Officer said. "I'll leave now and let you get some rest."  
  
However, as soon as Officer Thomas left, Joey entered the room.  
  
"Good goin' Yug!" Joey cried, grinning. "You caught the dude that did it! I'm sure Mai and Tea would be proud! I just can't believe it. . and it wasn't even Bakura's yami."  
  
"I know. . that's what's been bothering me the most," Yugi said. "We all know for a fact that Shadi destroyed the millenium ring after Battle City, just like he destoyed the millenium rod. . "  
  
"It's wierd, huh? Well, anyway, see you tomorrow, Yug. I probably should have just let you rest," Joey said sheepishly. "See you later."  
  
"Bye Joey!"  
  
/What happened, Bakura?/ Yugi asked himself. He sighed, then went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
NO, this is NOT the final chapter, but the next one probably will be!!  
  
Also, I'm probably going to write a sequal, so review if you want one! And review with ideas! In the sequal, it'll go more into why they destroyed the millenium items. . maybe it should be a prequal? Eh. . .tell me what you think!!  
  
And, uh. . REVIEW IN GENERAL!!  
  
Hope u enjoyed!  
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~ 


	7. Authoress note

Okay, this is just a lil authoress note::  
  
First off, my STUPID &*@*%&*&$^% computer was hit by like 20 viruses. It deleted EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN THING ON OUR COMPUTER. Every file, folder, program. . it's all gone now. It may take me a while to update now, since some of my ideas were on here. Anyways, I'll still try to update as soon as I can, and THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVELY WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! I'm going to for sure make a prequal, because I think that that would kinda clear up a few things in the fic. Plus, it'll be fun to write!! ^_~ And thata way, you can all see y Bakura went evil-ish ^^  
  
~Kasa-chan 


	8. Final chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what did they do with Bakura?" Yugi asked.  
  
It had been three weeks since Bakura has been identified as the murderer.  
  
"They put him in some nuthouse in America," Joey said.  
  
"I wonder why Bakura did that," Yugi wondered, the same thing that everyone else was thinking about.  
  
"Who knows," Tristan said. "I guess we should have known something was up when Bakura left right after the millenium ring was destoyed."  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"Well it's true! He was supposed to be in America visiting his grandparents, right? Well, obviously, he wasn't there. I think that he was planning this whole thing out ever since the millenium ring was destroyed!"  
  
They were silent.  
  
"It probably was because of the millenium items," Yugi said. "Come to think of it, I don't think that I even saw Bakura before he went to "America". He only called. But. . he didn't sound any different. . .jeez, just when we get one mystery solved, another pops up!"  
  
"We're like the Boxcar Children!" Serenity said, laughing.  
  
The others giggled.  
  
/RING RING RING RING/  
  
"Oh, I'll get it," Yugi said, in referance to the telephone. "Hello, turtle game shop."  
  
^Is that what it's called? I think so. . if not, can someone tell me what the game shop IS called? Thankoo ^  
  
Yugi's eyes were wide. "What? But. . how. . okay. Thank you."   
  
Yugi hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the group, who were looking at him.   
  
"What's up Yugi?" Duke asked.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and said, "Bakura escaped."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"How could this happen? That guy was in the most guarded area of the whole place!" Officer Brown shouted into a phone.  
  
"Maybe we should come back later. . . " Serenity said, when she heard the yelling.  
  
The group had come to the police station to find out more about how Bakura had escaped. They had walked in on a lot of people yelling and running frantically around.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GUARDS ARE DEAD?? HOW COULD HE HAVE KILLED THEM??" Officer Brown slammed down the phone, cursing angrily.  
  
"Umm. . Officer Brown?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah-oh, hi there kids," He said. "I'm guessing from the looks on your faces that you heard about that criminal escaping?"  
  
"Yeah, we did," Tristan said.   
  
"How did he get out?" Duke asked.  
  
"Well, apparently he used some sort of telekinetic power to open up the locks. Of course, the people at the institute are probably just saying that to protect their reputation," Officer Brown said, angrily.  
  
/Telekinetic power?/ Yugi asked himself. /Yami? How is that possible?/  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author interuption:::  
  
The only millenium items that were destroyed were the millenium rod & ring. In the prequal, there may be more that went Byebye, but for now, only those two. The millenium puzzle (and Yami!!) are still perfectly all right ^_~  
  
~~~~~  
  
/I don't know/ Yami said. /It seems highly unlikely that any millenium item could have that power, and since the millenium ring is destroyed anyway, it hardly makes sense for Bakura to have powers like that./  
  
/I see. . . /  
  
"So, where exactly was he staying?" Joey asked the officer.  
  
"The Blahblahblahblah institute in insert state here," Officer Brown said. "The most highly guarded mental institution in the world my ass! They let a man who has killed numerous people, and attempted to kill people escape!"  
  
"Well," Yugi said. "I guess it's time for us to investigate."  
  
^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
YAAAAAAAAAY!! ^^ It's all done! Wait. . I should be sad. . T.T  
  
BUT I'M NOT! I was thinking: I think I'm gonna make a sequal AND a prequal!! Cuz in the sequal, they'll try to find Bakura and in the prequal, it'll say why they destroyed the millenium ring & rod, and how Bakura went evil w/o a physopathic yami!!  
  
Review with ideas/suggestions/whatcha think/whatever!!  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


End file.
